Cumpleaños y ¿Colados?
by Vapi Eight
Summary: Los Cullen salen a MEXICO de viaje por el 16avo. cumpleaños de Reneesme. En su estancia se darán cuenta de lo famosos que son, pero deberán afrontar las consecuencias y ser victimas de sus fans. PROMETO HUMOR Y RISAS...Denle click y leánlo!*
1. Regalo sopresa

**ola a todos!! pues aki les tnmos nuestro primr cap. por rubi y su crvidora many!!.. puess. esta es como una continuacion, a nuestra forma de ver de el libro amanecer.. esperamos y les gust mucho!!.. wno pues.. aki les va :)**

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-me preguntó Bella preocupada.

Vaya siempre tan perspectiva mi Bella, creí que no notaría lo que e ocurría en estos momentos pero creo que era demasiado obvia la confusión que había en mi rostro.

-No es nada, solo que… Carslie y Esme tienen sus pensamientos bloqueados-le respondí con un toque de confusión en mi voz.

-¡Oh!... ¿que tramarán?-preguntó

-No lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver con Nessie- vi que frunció el seño.-Perdón Reneesme-

-Está bien, algún día terminaré acostumbrándome- sonreí ante aquel comentario tan propio de Bella.

De pronto Carslie y Esme bajaron y se colocaron justo al lado de nosotros.

-Edward, Bella…queremos decirles algo-comentó Esme.

-Querida, creo que será mejor esperar a que estemos todos juntos.- le dijo Carslie amablemente.

-Claro.- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, por favor vengan aquí.-en unos segundos nos encontrábamos todos en la sala.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Carslie… algo me decía que Alice sabia la razón por la cual me tenían bloqueado de sus pensamientos, ya que ella también me bloqueaba.

-¡Llegaran en 15 segundos!-contestó dando saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya esto en realidad comenzaba a molestarme-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunté un poco molesto.

-Oh! No seas ansioso Edward espera como todos-me dijo aquel pequeño mounstrito con aquella sonrisita de duende.

-No me parece que tu estés esperando como todos Alice-ella solo me sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto bella

-Si, ¿alguien puede decirme de que rayos están hablando?.- preguntó Emmett

-La verdad no tengo ni idea.- conteste con fastidio.

-¡Oh ya están aquí¡- dijo Alice dando vueltas alrededor de Jasper.

- ohh… Hola a todos – dijo Nessie y se limito a sonreír _"¿que estará pasando aquí, una segunda guerra mundial?"_ se pregunto en su mente a lo que yo le sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, ella se río.

- Reneesme…cariño que tal te fue en tu día- pregunto Esme cariñosamente.

-bien… gracias ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto un tanto preocupada por la situación, que estaba presenciando.

-veras, ¿si sabes que día es pasado mañana verdad?- todos la miramos mientras que Carslie, planteaba la pregunta.

-valla… lo había olvidado… ya veo, ¿es por eso el alboroto?- pregunto mientras su mente estaba en busca de algún otro secreto.

- ¡Valla igual de olvidadiza que su madre, de tal palo tal astilla!- Emmett, siempre hablando de mas.

Me limité a dedicarle una furiosa mirada

-Preciosa, ese día es muy especial para todo nosotros, es un gran paso para tu vida- el discurso de Carslie tantas veces practicado… suspiré pesadamente. En eso su mente se abrió para mí, ¿con que eso era lo que escondían? Un regalo para Nessie… Umm... y uno muy bueno según el- y queremos Esme y yo que lo disfrutes en grande.

¿¡Que!?- su cara fue del asombro a la alegría.

-Si, cariño- intervino mi madre- Carslie y yo te tenemos un regalo que queríamos darte, para que lo disfrutes con tus padres.

- ¡Wiii¡- gritó Alice mas de lo necesario dando saltitos como de costumbre.

-regalo?. Wow.. eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Y me supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para saberlo no es así?-

-¡Creo que esta vez no será necesario¡.- chilló Alice.

Vaya que se habían esmerado en todo, como no me di cuenta de lo que tramaban antes, tenían pensado darle un viaje a Nessie y Alice había visto que le iba a encantar.

-entonces, ¿qué es?- pregunto emocionada.

-¡Si ¿que es?!- pregunto Jacob. Oh por todos los cielos estaba tan encasillado en averiguar que tramaban que me había olvidado completamente que Jacob se encontraba con nosotros.

-¡Vamos… Esme, Carslie… díganle ya! o harán que yo se lo diga.- dijo Alice desesperadamente.

-Nessie iras de viaje- le dijo Carslie al fin.

-¡¿Qué?¡-preguntó Jacob, con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-Así es Jacob, irán de viaje- respondió Esme con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Irán?!- pregunto Bella molesta

-¿Iremos?- preguntaron Jacob y Nessie al unísono.

No lo podía creer mis padres tenían pensado mandar a Nessie con Jacob solos de viaje, en el cumpleaños número 16 de Nessie. ¿Como podían pensar que la dejaríamos sola en un día tan especial? ¿que les sucedía?

¡¿Qué, que?!- gruñí molesto, después de pensar todo claramente, mi cabeza no daba para mucho en esos momentos.- ¿Escuché lo que creo haber escuchado Carslie?-. Pregunté aun enfadado.

-Edward…- se apresuró Esme a tranquilizarme.

-Escucha Edward… creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe el por que de todo esto así que…- fue interrumpido por Alice.

-¡Oh! Edward, no seas aguafiestas, vamos… solo es un viaje, ¿¡pero que cosas digo!? Claro que no es solo un viaje es el mejor viaje de su existencia, es el momento en que ella comienza su…-

-¡Alice!- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, ok perdón…

-Haber momento por favor, ¿porque nadie a pedido mi opinión? me gustaría saber-. Bella se mostraba un tanto furiosa, no lo demostraba, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le gustaba que todos opinaran sobre Nessie y a ella la dejaran fuera.

-Bueno a como se han puesto las cosas creo que es mejor que hablemos todos acerca del tema, vayamos al comedor-. Nos encaminamos todos al comedor y cada quien se sentó en su sitio.

Los pensamientos de todos revoloteaban por mi cabeza, haciendo toda clase de preguntas, mas que para mi, para si mismos; intentaba descifrar lo que me querían decir cuando una voz sobresalió de entre todas.

"Edward no hagamos las cosas difíciles y por favor escucha antes que nada, ¿podrías hacer eso, por Esme?". Pensó Carslie; asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Edward?ó Bella.

Le hice un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que no pasaba nada.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Emmett burlón.

-Pues verán, como en dos días es el cumpleaños número 16 de Reneesme; una fecha importante sin duda, Esme y yo quisimos hacerle un regalo especial; el cual ya se habrán dado cuenta es un viaje.

-Carslie…-Bella hizo ademán de interrumpirle, pero Carslie la detuvo.-Bella por favor, déjame terminar.

- Lo siento-. Contestó Bella.

-Como decía, Esme y yo creímos que sería buena idea que en su viaje la acompañara Jacob, por motivos ya obvios.

-¿Mi sobrina sola con ese perro?-. Habló Rosalie al fin.

-Rosalie… por favor, ¿Dónde quedan esos modales?-. Le reprochó Esme, Rosalie solo resopló.

-Gracias Esme, pero creo que me puedo defender yo solo-. Jacob ya pensaba en decirle unos de sus chistes de rubias a Rosalie.

-Jacob, no creo que sea una buena idea-. Intervine

-Vamos Edward espera a que lo escuche, dime rubiecita: ¿Qué tienen en común una botella de cerveza y una rubia?-. Jacob esbozó una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Rosalie le mandaba miradas furiosas.

-Pues que ambos están vacíos del cuello para arriba.- Soltó a reírse a carcajada suelta.

Rosalie le gruño junto con Emmett, mientras que Alice disimulaba una risita a la par con Bella.

-Carslie, dime ¿crees poder convencer a Bella de esto? -. Le solté derepente, sabiendo que Bella diría que no.

-Bella, ¿tienes algún inconveniente en que Jacob acompañe a Reneesme en su viaje?-. Preguntó Carslie

-Pues, verán, no me parece justo que Reneesme este sola en un día tan especial, como lo es su cumpleaños.

-¿Sola?, me ofendes Bella, Nessie no estará sola, estará con migo.

-¿Con que ese es el problema, eh? y otras de sus grandes ideas...-¿Qué Nessie vaya sola?... ummm…-. Emmet pensaba seriamente en acompañar a Nessie en su viaje, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba?, ni siquiera habíamos dicho que iría, ¡ni siquiera lo había dicho ella!. Pero antes de pararle se apresuró a decir.

-¡No te preocupes Bella, yo iré con ella!-.

-¿pero que…?-Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta Alice cuando fue interrumpida por Nessie.

-¡Momento todos!- dijo Nessie un poco alterada.-Creo que aquí pasa algo grave-. Las preguntas mentales de todos golpeaban mi cabeza.

-Será mejor que la escuchen-. Me apresuré a decir antes de que continuaran bombardeando mi cabeza con preguntas.

-Gracias papá dijo Nessie, le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿no creen que sería bueno escuchar antes que nada lo que yo opino? ¿y que si no quiero ir de viaje?-. La cara de Esme cambió radicalmente de la alegría a la decepción.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, a excepción mía. Que sabía perfectamente lo que tramaba Nessie.

**wno pss aki trmina nuestro primer cap. de este ficn espramos y les gust muxhote!! lo emos echo con mucho kriño y ddikcion. aunk no es muy largo como los dmas k les espran esta echo con amor ^^.. espramos dvrdd k les aya gustado.. nos vmos pronto... y no olviden mandar comentarios.. ya k esto nos dira si cguir o no con nuestro fic. tambn si les gusta o keren algo mas en el **

**chaoo!!* kisses!!***


	2. Celos

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Esto era realmente confuso para mí; a pesar de ser ahora un vampiro y tener tanto espacio en mi cabeza, no podía negar que todo este asunto del cumpleaños de Reneesme me tenía un tanto preocupada.

-Tranquila abuela, no se sientan mal, agradezco mucho su regalo, no saben que feliz me hace, pero creo que debería hablar con mis padres primero del asunto.-Dijo Reneesme cordialmente.- presiento que no les hace mucha gracia que Jacob me acompañe-comentó en tono divertido.

-Buena idea hija-. Me sorprendía lo buena que podía llegar a ser, cuando se trataba de calmar a todos, que claro Jasper también ayudó mucho, mandando olas de tranquilidad en todas direcciones.

-Bueno ¿que les parece si hablamos del tema mañana?, piénsalo bien Nessie y lo que tu nos digas lo aceptaremos-. Le dijo Carslie con una sonrisa

-Si, no te preocupes, no nos sentiremos mal si no quieres ir.- Le dijo Esme amablemente.

-Gracias abuelos, son los mejores-. Les dijo Reneesme abrazándolos al mismo tiempo.

-De nada corazón.- Le contesto Esme, Carslie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir por ahora Nessie, has tenido un día muy agotador.-Dijo Jacob tomándola en brazos.

-Gracias Jake, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de caminar por mi misma-. Contesto Reneesme divertida

Ese Jacob… últimamente había desarrollado una súbita confianza con Reneesme, como para sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo de tratarla como su novia enfrente de todos; no es que me molestara pero era un tanto… incómodo. Pero Edward siempre me tranquilizaba diciéndome que todo estaba bien y yo, bueno… confiaba ciegamente en él.

Aunque sabía muy bien que tampoco a él le parecía demasiado el hecho de que Jacob y Reneesme estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, no porque fuera a pasar algo malo, simplemente por saber que tu hija tiene muy buena… compañía, y que no eres precisamente tú.

-Vamos, que yo te llevo, no seas testaruda.- Respondió Jacob con esa sonrisa tan suya que lo caracterizaba.

Reneesme le sonrió igualmente y salió disparado por la puerta con ella en brazos.-¡No se preocupen, la mantendré ocupada!- Gritó Jacob por sobre su hombro.

Edward gruñó y susurró.-Ten cuidado con lo que piensas perro.- La miré extrañada mientras que el seguía mirando por donde habían desaparecido hace un momento.

Después de unos segundos el regresó la mirada y me sonrió.

No alcancé a comprender completamente lo que había hecho que Edward actuara así pero no me cabía duda que había sido Jacob el que había provocado su repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Que sucede Jasper?- preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé estoy... confuso- Contestó frunciendo el seño.- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Eh?- no tenía idea de porque me hacía esa pregunta, yo no estaba confusa en lo absoluto, ¿o si lo estaba?, de acuerdo ahora de verdad lo estaba.-Disculpa Jasper no era mi intención confundirte.

-Está bien, creo…creo que mejor voy a darme una vuelta por ahí.- Salió con toda calma por la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

-Iré con él.-Avisó Alice dándose la vuelta para alcanzarlo.

-¡Ah, yo que quería ir de viaje a explorar!, me ha dejado con las ganas Nessie.-dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros con la cara.

-No necesitamos ir de viaje para que explores Rosalie pícaramente.-Podemos ir a explorar por ahí un buen rato si quieres.

Emmett no lo dudo más y tomó a Rosalie por el brazo saliendo disparados hacia su habitación, un segundo después se escucho una puerta azotarse.

-¡Por lo menos podrían intentar no pensar lo que van a hacer!- gritó Edward en la dirección por donde habían desaparecido.

Esme y Carslie no pudieron evitar reír ante la escenita que acababan de presenciar y es que había que admitirlo, ver cuando las "no hormonas" de Emmett se disparaban era todo un circo.

En eso el celular de Carslie sonó.

Contestó rápidamente, al parecer lo necesitaban en el hospital-Si claro, estoy haya en unos minutos.- Colgó su celular y se disculpó.- Me necesitan en el hospital, nos vemos.-Se despidió de Esme con un rápido beso y salio en busca de su carro.

-Iré a arreglar unas cuantas cosas.- dijo Esme

-Nosotros ya nos vamos.-le dijo Edward.

Es verdad… Reneesme, había olvidado por unos instantes que se había ido con Jacob

-Si vamos ya.- Nos despedimos de Esme y corrimos unos segundos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a nuestro hogar.

Al entrar al hogar nos percatamos de que Reneesme ya estaba dormida profundamente en su habitación y Jacob a un costado de ella abrazándola, este hacía de cobertor; al parecer se había quedado dormido junto con ella.

-¿Pero que le pasa, como se atreve a quedarse dormido en la misma cama que ella?- Bufó Edward

-¿de qué hablas, acaso olvidas que tu también te quedabas con migo por las noches?- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-No es lo mismo.- Se apresuró a decir

-Pues claro que no, ella no se esconde de sus padres como lo hacía yo.-Le dije para mejorar un poco su humor.-Además, Reneesme es más madura de lo que yo era cuando tenía su edad.

-Eso lo sé.-Dijo a modo de disculpa.-Solo es… el hecho de ver a mi propia hija… así, ahora comprendo claramente lo que siente un padre.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- Le dije incrédulamente, me miró con la clara confusión en su rostro cambiando rápidamente a la comprensión.

-Bueno debo de admitir que me pone un tanto…incómodo, ver a mi hija de 16 años en su habitación con un licántropo a su costado haciendo la función de su edredón.

-Anda, dejémoslos dormir cómodamente y mejor vayamos a dar un paseo.

Aunque teníamos unas ganas increíbles de irnos a la cama, y no precisamente a dormir decidimos que por esta ocasión seria mejor no arriesgarnos a despertar a Jacob o a Reneesme e ir mejor a dar un paseo.


	3. Día de caza

**Emmet POV**

-¡DIA DE CAZA!…-grite emocionado, este seria un buen día, después de haberle pedido consejos a Alice para que Edward no pueda entrar a mi mente… tienen que darme crédito por mi esfuerzo- ¡VAMOS… DIA DE CAZA!...-volví a gritar.

-Emmet cariño deja de gritar que ya te escucharon- Esme no sabia lo que les esperaba a todos.

-¿Sabes Emmet? No se si después de todo este tiempo no te has dado cuenta pero… ¡podemos escucharte perfectamente sin que grites!- Jasper mi querido Jasper, siempre de aguafiestas -¡Y DEJA MIS SENTIMIENTOS EN PAZ EMMETT!- ¡Ja¡... Sabia que funcionaria, pensar lujuriosamente en frente de Jasper siempre daba buenos resultados.

-Ya Emmett, deja a jazz- Y ahí iba Alice al rescate

-Se quedaran Rosalie, Emmett y Reneesme, los demás saldremos de caza, ¿entendido Emmet?-Preguntó Edward. Creo que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que le ocultaba algo así que acepte como buen Vampiro que era- Nessie amor, cuídate volveremos pronto.

-Padre se cuidarme- ¡eso mi sobrina sabia como defenderse¡- además tengo a mi tía Rose y tío Emmett ¿que podría pasar?

-Cariño, Emmet es Emmet- esa tenia que ser Bella.

-¿¡Si que cosa no puede pasar!? Vámonos-Habiendo dicho esto Alice, salieron en busca de alimento, al igual que yo en busca de mi diversión; esto se pondría fantástico.

-Plan A Convencer a Nessie al estilo Emmet –susurré.

-¿¡¡Emmet Cullen que planeas esta vez!!?- maldición me olvide de Rose

-Nada amor, solo planeo algunos pequeños jueguitos para pasar el rato con mi sobrinita- Crucé los dedos a mi espalda, que se convenza, que se convenza…Rosalie me miro con suspicacia.

- ¿Y tío Emmett que haremos hoy?- Gracias Nessie… te debo una. Pensé.

-Ese espíritu aventurero me encanta Nessie, pues te tengo una pequeña sorpresita el día de hoy- se que esto le gustara

-¡Ohh! ¿Enserio, que es tío?… ¡dime que es!…

-Pues como el tal Jacob no esta el día de hoy, te tengo para mí sobrinita, ¡así que iremos de compras!- con esto caería.

-¿¡Qué, estas loco!? Con tía Alice tengo más que suficiente- dijo asustada.

-Vamos pequeña, sabes que si te diviertes con tía Alice de compras, conmigo lo harás también.

-Ni bromees, tía Alice comprando es…-un sonidito proveniente del bolso de su pantalón hizo que dejara de hablar… veamos quien podría ser… mmm...¿tal vez Alice?

-Ohh, Ohh-suspire

-Hola... Si tía Alice… no... No claro que no, si comprando contigo me la paso de maravilla… claro que no miento, enserio, si cuídate... Provecho, si claro, de nada- colgó.

-Mmm... Bueno como veo que no te anima mucho la idea de ir de compras, entonces pasearemos. ¿Que te parece?- La agarré de las piernas y la subí a mi hombro como si fuese un costal de patatas.

-Entonces, vamos a pasear y… Ahhhh… tío Emmet, basta ya bájame- gritó desquiciadamente.

Listo... ahora nos encontrábamos en el Jeep, andando hacia… No se… ni me pregunten, aveces es bueno improvisar.

-Y… ¿adonde nos dirigimos?

-¡Que no pregunten dije!- ¿donde esta ese lector de mentes cuando se le necesita realmente?

-¿Entonces me dirás que es una sorpresa?- me tocó con la mano haciéndome ver que era lo que yo tramaba- me frene en seco, ¡Maldición! tendría que salir a su padre.

-¡¿Desde cuando lo sabes?!...me esforcé bastante ¿que no pueden dejar que me ilusione?

-Lo lamento tío Emmet, pero eres muy obvio- ahora que yo era el señor obviedad, recuérdenme, yo para mentiras cero que ver, creo que algo se me a pegado de bella- Me sorprende lo bastante que quieres ir a ese viaje.

-Es que no sabes como me siento, seria estupendo que los Cullen viajemos, ¿te lo puedes imaginar?

-Este… si me pudieras ayudar a comprender si, por que sinceramente yo no me imagino a la familia y a Jacob en un viaje, eso sería pasarse de la raya tío.

-Ohh, vamos no seas posesiva Nessie, se pondrá bueno, ¿te imaginas? Jasper como loco por los sentimientos de todos, Alice siguiéndole a este, mientras que Carlisle y Esme viendo lo antiguo de cada ciudad, Edward y Bella disfrutando de… bueno mejor no saber de que y luego Jacob y tu. Se la pasarían genial, seria como su primera luna de miel y Rosalie y yo, bueno, sabes como somos ambos- vaya, Rosalie y yo… Umm, eso seria estupendo.

-¡¡TIO EMMET!!... ¿Jacob y yo en nuestra luna de miel? estas loco, ni nos hemos casado, además tío Jasper regresaría muerto, bueno no muerto que digamos, de por si ya lo esta, luego papá leyendo tu mente mientras que tu y tía Rosalie… la pasan genial por así decirlo y mamá… no... no… no, ni me lo quiero imaginar.

- Vamos Nessie, será algo para recordar por toda la eternidad, dime que si ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con Jacob?, piénsalo, harías feliz a toda la familia, imagínate a Tía Alice comprando por donde sea- uff, eso seria de ver.

-Pues… no lo se, creo que haría feliz a mis abuelos y a Jacob… que no haría por estar con el… pero y ¿como le harían con el sol, además, ¿donde cazarían, como le harán? ¡¡Haber dime!!- esto se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que pensé, piensa rápido Emmet.

-Somos vampiros sexis, ¿Qué no?, hemos podido con licántropos y demás, así que podemos con la caza y el sol, será pan comido, tu no te preocupes por eso, el día de casi pasado mañana debe ser estupendo para ti, todos queremos lo mejor para nuestra sobrinita y nieta- sabia que el estar con Alice mucho tiempo traería buenos resultados alguna vez.

-Ohh, tío Emmett eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, esta bien, ¡vayamos de viaje!

- ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!... - arranque el jeep, a toda velocidad, sabia que los demás nos esperarían en casa por la ya tomada decisión, cuando llegamos todos nos esperaban en el patio.

-Reneesme, cariño nos alegra que Emmett te aya convencido- Esme sin duda.

-¡Compras!... ¡Compras!, vamos será estupendo- Alice… que raro.

- Si es lo que quieres lo aceptaremos pequeña- Edward. ¿Así o mas sabio yo?

-Pues esta dicho- Carslie ¡la última palabra estaba dicha!

-¡¡Dame ese dinero Jasper!!- Sabía que Rosalie confiaba en mí

-Ohh, maldición Emmett ¿de cuando acá, tan ganador?- Jasper, recuérdenme enseñarle a perder

- ¡VICTORIA!- grite emocionado.

-¿Victoria, donde?- Bella gritó como loca al la vez que abría los ojos como platos.

-Tranquila cariño, fué solo una expresión de Emmett.-La tranquilizó Edward.

En eso se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué me perdí yo aquí?- Jacob, siempre tan chismoso queriéndose enterar de todo.

-Jacob, adivina que….¡¡¡NOS VAMOS TODOS DE VIAJE!!!- le dijo Nessie emocionada.

-¿¿Ehh?? ¿Van todos?- ¡ja ja ja, por lo sexy que soy que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por grabar la cara que acababa de poner Jacob!


	4. ¡Vamos a México!

Bella POV

-¡No puede ser¡ tengo tantas cosas por hacer, ir de compras, empacar, vestir a mi Jazz…a Edward… sería más fácil si Bella supiera algo de moda… pero, debido a que no sabe nada de nada del sentido del gusto.. ¡Incluso hasta a ella tengo que decirle como vestirse!-gritaba Alice desde su habitación

-Pero yo nunca ando pidiéndote que me vistas, tu lo haces por que quieres- respondí mientras miraba la retorcida sonrisa de mi esposo.

-No tienes idea de las cosas locas que están pasando por su malévola cabecita en este preciso momento – Me dijo Edward mientras se pasaba los dedos por el puente de la nariz.

Después de eso me dispuse a arreglar todas las cosas que pudieran ser necesarias para Reneesme, como por ejemplo… Como por ejemplo… Mmm… No tengo idea de lo que podamos necesitar para ir a… a… ¿A dónde es que vamos? Voltee a ver a Edward con la confusión dibujada en mi rostro.

El inmediatamente supo a que me refería.

- México- Dijo mientras suspiraba con resignación.

- Nos vamos… Nos vamos… – Decía Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras, con tres maletas en cada mano. Que suerte que era vampira, por que si no, no podría con tantas cosas.

-Alice, no nos vamos a vivir a México, solo vamos de VA-CA-CIO-NES, ¿Comprendes lo que es eso? Significa que…

- Ya se, ya se, lo que es irnos de vacaciones, mi tamaño no afecta a mi cerebro, es solo que una mujer siempre debe estar preparada.- Respondió con orgullo.

- Bueno familia… Llego la hora – Aviso Carlisle entrando por la puerta, al momento en que tomaba a Esme por la cintura.

- ¡Si, nos vamos a Nuevo México! – Grito Emmett, emocionado.

- Emmett, no vamos a Nuevo México… Vamos a México y ¿Podrías calmarte por favor? estas haciendo demasiado oso – Le dijo Jasper tenso.

-¡Oso!... ¿Dónde? – Fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de el antes de que saliera corriendo y enterrara la cabeza en la tierra como si fuera avestruz.

-Mejor voy a sacarlo de allí, antes de que se ensucie-dijo Rosalie con furia.

-Bueno entonces es hora de irnos ¿o que?- Decía Jacob mientras entraba con un morral en la mano y tomaba la mano de Reneesme.

-¡Ja!.. Jacob tiene un morral- Se burlaba Emmett dando vueltas alrededor de Jacob y cantando.

-Tío ¡ya basta!-lo defendió Reneesme.-¿que no ves que ahí trae su ropa?...¿por qué es tu ropa no?

-Pues… si… más o menos.-Respondió Jake.

-Ya dejen de molestar… Mejor subamos las maletas y pongámonos en marcha.- Hablo Carlisle mientras ayudaba a Esme con su equipaje.

Y así lo hicimos todos.

-Alice, serán buenas estas vacaciones ¿cierto?.- Le pregunte dudosa.

-Ni te imaginas Bella… ni te imaginas…- Respondió Alice sonriente; eso si que me asusta.

En el aeropuerto de México…

-¡Llegamos a Nuevo México!- Gritó Emmett al guardia de seguridad.

-Disculpe, pero me temo que se a equivocado de vuelo, esto es México no Nuevo México.-Lo corrigió el guardia amablemente.

-¿México sin el Nuevo? Osea que es…!¿El México viejo?¡… Umm… y ¿para cuando lo renuevan entonces?- Le pregunto Emmett con inocencia.

-Mejor nos apuramos-decía Alice viendo hacia todos lados.

-Síganme por aquí.-Nos decía Carlisle mientras dejábamos a Emmett atrás con el pobre guardia de seguridad frustrado.

-Creo que voy por el.- Dijo Rosalie dándose media vuelta.

Todos nos veían, a pesar de que eran las 4 de la madrugada la poca gente que había no dejaba de mirarnos. Edward al notarme incómoda me tranquilizó frotándome los brazos con sus manos.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien.- me susurró al oído.

-Mamá… ¿A dónde vamos? – Me preguntó Reneesme.

-Aguarda Nessie, ya casi llegamos, yo también tengo hambre, nada más de acordarme de esos panuchos que tanto me presumía Quil de México, se me hace agua la boca.- Dijo Jacob, al momento en que le gruñía la panza.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos dirijamos a algún lugar para que Reneesme y Jacob puedan comer – Hablo Carlisle tomando la mejor decisión.

- ¡Yo no quiero comer! ¡Quiero ir a tepito! – Grito Emmett, con una sonrisa en su cara… ¿Qué cosa era tepito? ¿Algún lugar para hacer puras tonterías como Emmett? Por que si es así, yo no voy.

- ¡Si tepito! Eh leído que es muy interesante – Festejo Reneesme junto con Emmett… Cambiando de idea mejor si voy.

-Estas vacaciones serán únicas familia – Decía Alice, mientras nos encaminamos hacia el taxi, que nos esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto.

- ¿Dónde quieres comer querida? – Le pregunto Esme a mi hija, con su toque maternal.

- Yo creo que será mejor que vallamos a un restaurante cerca de aquí – Respondió Reneesme.-Lo que sea está bien.

- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! Comamos ahí… El letrero dice que venden los mejores panuchos de México – Grito feliz Jake, señalando el local.

- No solo por que lo digan,esque lo vallan a hacer perro sarnoso – Lo regaño Rosalie, al momento en que Emmett la controlaba.

- Aquí nos puede dejar – Aviso Jasper con amabilidad al taxista, quien asintió, para así estacionarse enfrente del local y bajarnos.

- No puedo creer que nos hallamos rebajado a este nivel – Susurro Edward, al instante en que dejaba de respirar, fue mi turno de tranquilizarlo.

- Esperen…… ¡TAXI!-gritó Alice al taxista.

-Oh Alice, no hablaras enserio ¿o si?- Le decía Edward, al momento en que se pasaba la maño por su rebelde cabellera… Supe que algo andaba mal.

-¡Ashh¡ eres un chismoso de lo peor! ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! – Lo regaño ella.

-¿Me pueden explicar que sucede? – Pregunte confundida al igual que los demás.

-Solo súbanse de nuevo al taxi les explico en el camino.- nos indico Alice.

Rápidamente el taxi regreso y nos subimos nuevamente en el, con toda una familia confundida.

-¿A dónde los llevo ahora?- nos decía el taxista resignado a ser nuestro chofer de nuevo.

-¡A una agencia de autobuses Volvo inmediatamente! - gritó Alice, ante el asombro de todos.

**

* * *

**

**prdonenn la dmoraa!! DIoss!! esk no abiamos tnido la oportunidad de cguir con esto!!!* y puess la vrdd dsd ac uno dias intntabamos subir capi.. pro .. cm abia olvidado comoo!! xD **

** jaja!! tanto k lo abia djado abandonaado esto.. k ia ni recordabaa!! GRAXIAS RUBY´SS POR CGUIR CON ESTOO!!!* =D**

**Dejen reviewss!! pliss!!* =D**


	5. Yo quiero conocer Tepito

-¿Agencia? ¿Autobuses Volvo?- Preguntó Carlisle.- ¿Qué haces Alice?... recuerda que tenemos que ser discretos…

-Si Alice ¿para que quieres ir a una agencia cariño? –Le cuestionó Esme

-Para comprar un autobús ¿Para qué otra locura más iba a ser tratándose de Alice?- Contesto Edward

-¡Edward! ¡Deja de aguarme todo de una vez!- Le contestó Alice furiosa.- Miren, he tenido una excelente visi…

-¡Shhhhh!- La callamos todos al unísono, mientras el taxista miraba por el retrovisor a Alice.

-Bueno bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que debemos de comprar un autobús, ya que así sería más cómodo para todos.-Intentó justificarse.-Vamos solo confíen en mí ¿quieren?

-Aquí es…este es el único lugar en el que pudieran en todo caso rentar un autobús, ya que comprarlos les sería muy caro.-Nos advirtió el taxista, no sabiendo que ese no era problema alguno para los Cullen.

-Pues gracias por la información, lo tomaremos en cuenta.- Le dijo amablemente Carlisle.

Nos bajamos todos del taxi, así es TODOS ¿Qué como cupimos en el taxi? Ni me lo recuerden… pudimos habernos ido todos en taxis diferentes pero Alice insistió en que sería mejor así…que no llamaríamos la atención.

-Como les dije, ¡tuve una visión! En la cual estábamos todos en un súper autobús adornado a lo fashion… obvio ¡por mi!- Gritaba Alice de emoción.- ¿Qué dices Carlisle?

-Pues no lo sé… si lo analizamos bien, tal vez si nos sería de mucha ayuda, ¿crees que pueda ser uno con cristales polarizados Alice?- Le preguntaba Carlisle dubitativo.

-¡Pero claro! Tu sólo déjamelo a mí.- Le decía Alice emocionada. –Ahora lo primero que debemos de hacer es elegir el autobús… Rosalie tu y Jasper vayan a elegir el autobús, Esme y yo iremos por las pinturas y Edwa….

-Espera, espera, espera un momento Alice ¿Dijiste pinturas? –La cuestiono Carlisle.-¿y eso como para qué eh?

-Pues para pintar el autobús, no creerán que andaremos en un autobús todo feo y sin vida ¿o si?- Inquirió Alice con una ceja levantada y sus pequeños bracitos en la cintura.-Bueno pues como les decía Esme y yo iremos por las pinturas mientras Edward y Bella llevan a Nessie y a Jacob a almorzar algo y Jasper y Emmett… pues… no lo sé vayan por mientras a algún lado, nos vemos en el Zócalo en tres horas.

-¡Si! ¡Por fin podré ir a Tepito!- Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-¡A no eso no es justo! Yo también quiero ir tío Emmett.- Alegó Reneesme.

-¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a que coman algo Jacob y tu y después alcanzamos al tío Emmett en Tepito?- Le sugirió Edward perspicazmente.

-Me parece genial porque me muero de hambre yo también y en definitiva yo quiero mis panuchos.-Dijo Jacob con una mano en el estomago.

-Bueno pues entonces será mejor que vayamos de una vez a algún restaurante.-sugerí.

Inmediatamente pedimos un taxi y fuimos a algún puesto de comida que nos sugirió el taxista ¿Cuál había dicho Edward que era su nombre? ¡Ah si! Restaurante "Doña esa"… lo sé el nombre no suena especialmente atrayente, pero Jacob insistía en comer sus famosos panuchos y a Reneesme le daba prácticamente igual con tal de alcanzar pronto a Emmett en Tepito.

Después de haber pedido aproximadamente unas ocho ó nueve órdenes de panuchos Jacob, con aproximadamente tres cada orden Jacob por fin estuvo satisfecho, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos inmediatamente a Tepito.

Desde lejos entre una exageración de multitud pudimos visualizar a Emmett con bolsas en ambas manos y comprándole cosas a un muchacho moreno con bigote y extraño olor.

-No respires Nessie.- Le ordenó Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté preocupada

-¿Puedes sentir ese olor?- afirmé con la cabeza.-Es…marihuana

-¡Oh! Ya veo… Pero no nos hace nada ¿cierto?- Inquirí confusa

-No, a nosotros no… pero a ella.- Señaló a Nessie con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.- No tengo idea… será mejor no arriesgarse. Jacob lleva a Nessie a el Zócalo está a doce minutos de aquí espérenos allí iremos en cuanto logremos hacer que Emmett deje de gastar lo poco que le queda.

Jacob asintió y se fueron, mientras nosotros alcanzábamos a Emmett y Carlisle.

- ¡Hola! No se imaginan todo lo que e encontrado ¡esto es estupendo¡ encontré de todo en este lugar… solo que… no se acerquen en aquella dirección si no quieren terminar aplastados.

-¿Aplastados? ¿A que te refieres Emmett? ¿Y dónde está Carlisle?- Miré a Edward en busca se respuestas; pero en su cara solo había confusión y pánico.

-Pues verás hace un momento que estaba.- Comenzaba a explicar Emmett hasta que fue interrumpido por Edward.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí Bella.- Me tomó por la mano y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente por el mismo lugar en el que habíamos entrado, pero era demasiado tarde. Una multitud de muchachas gritaban variedad de incoherencias hacia Edward y otras tantas nada agradables para mí.

Entre las que destacaban: "Edward muérdeme" Seré tu Bella" y otras tantas insultantes como: ¿Qué le viste a la torpe de Bella? Y ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que eres mucho para ella?

Edward bufó cuando escuchó esta última.

-Ven Bella.- Me guió por un pequeño estrecho y de algún modo salimos de entre tanta multitud.

-¿Qué era eso?- Pregunté indignada

-Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora vayamos por Carlisle que nos espera junto con Emmett en la entrada.

Alcanzamos a Emmett y Carlisle en la entrada que nos esperaban impacientes y angustiados.

-Edward, por fin llegan.-Nos decía Carlisle.- ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

-Pues por lo que pude _escuchar _no sé… es todo tan confuso algunas chicas pensaban en actores cuyos nombres nunca he escuchado como ¿Robert? ¿Kristen? Algo así como Kellan y de el sexi doctor Cullen; al parecer nos conocen, pero no me explico como.

-Si, nos conocen…. ¡Somos famosos Edward!- Gritó Emmett


	6. Somos famosos

-¿Qué?- Si fuera humana juraría que hubiese sufrido de algún desmayo o algo así. ¿A qué se refería Emmett con famosos?

-Explícate Emmett por favor.-Le pidió Carlisle.

-Si, pero antes busquemos otro lugar donde podamos hablarlo mejor, ya que se acerca otra multitud; aparentemente la noticia "que aún no logro comprender" se expandió y nos buscan.- Nos indicó Edward.

Rápidamente buscamos un sitio apartado de "Tepito" y Emmett se dispuso a explicarnos todo.

-Como les decía hace un rato que estaba en Tepito encontré un montón de muñecos ¡igualitos a nosotros! Miren.-Emmett sacó de una de las tantas bolsas que traía unas figuras de acción que venían en cajas con los nombres de Edward y míos.

-¿Pero que…?-Carlisle se quedó callado.

-Lo sé ¿increíble no?- Le dijo Emmett a Carlisle.- Y miren también encontré dijo mientras sacaba algo así como pósters enormes en donde aparecían los rostros de… de… ¿De Edward y mío? Pero como…

-Edward ¿que está ocurriendo?-Le dije exasperada. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Esperé a que Edward me respondiera pero al parecer estaba vagando por la mente de Emmett en busca de más información.

-¿Eso te dijo Emmett?- Le preguntaba Edward; Emmett en respuesta afirmó.-¿Cuántas exactamente?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Edward?- Insistió Carlisle

-Lo lamento, Bella… Carlisle, intentaba llegar al fondo de esto.-Contestó Edward al fin.

-¿Y?- Inquirí desesperada.

-Pues verán, sucede que han creado una película de vampiros ¡ja¡ y da la casualidad de que lo protagonistas y los actores y todo es igual a ¿cómo explicárselos?-Edward pasaba la mano una y otra vez por su broncínea cabellera.

-Pues yo les digo-Lo interrumpió Emmett.-La historia trata de nosotros, la verdad mas de ustedes; de cómo fue que tu y Edward se conocieron y como se ha ido desarrollando la vida de ustedes y todos los Cullen a partir de ese entonces, ¿raro verdad Carlisle?

¿Qué que? ¿Como era eso? Eso no podía estar pasando, en todo caso que fuera cierto ¿cómo era posible que lo supieran?

Carlisle y Edward estaban tan asombrados y callados como yo.

-Es más hasta me enteré de que ¡sacaron una película! Y cuatro libros de nosotros ¿Lo pueden creer? Eso significa que todos saben que somos…

-¡BASTA EMMET!- Lo callamos Edward Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Emmett, este no es el momento ni el lugar vayamos y alcancemos a Alice antes de que se suelte la lluvia.-Sugirió Carlisle.

-Huy si además allá atrás viene un grupo mío de fans.- Dio Emmett orgulloso de sí mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenoo lo lamentoo mucho si este capi fue super cortísimo!!.... solo que quise dedicar un poco de espacio para aclarar algunas cosillas…prometo k el prox cra mas largoo!! ;)

1.-**Tepito**: es un _lugar de el D.F_ (el D.F es un estado de México) _en el cual se venden puras cosas robadas_… y hablar de el da mucha pena a todos!! Jaja xD

2.-El** Zócalo**: es otro lugar de el D.F y kda como a 12 minutos de Tepito

3.-El **Morral** que se menciona de Jacob: es asi como una _bolsita que ake en México acostumbran a usarlas los indigenas y gente de bajos recursos._ (pobre Jake)

4.-LA expresión **"****estas haciendo demasiado oso"** de Jasper es como un _sinónimo de pena o vergüenza_ pero lo dicen (ake en Tabasco) mayormente la gente fresa o alzada jeje xD. Solo k Emmett no la captó y se asustó con el oso.. xD

5.-Los **panuchos** que quiere comer Jake con tanta ansias…son _Tortilla de maíz rellena con frijoles y carne._ Jajaja xD.. una comida muy típica de México también… pero que entre jóvenes ( y sobre todo fresas) da pena hasta mencionarlos.

6.- El Restaurante "doña esa"… ash mejor ni les digo… u.u eso asta a mi m da pena si lo entendieron pues que padree.. y si no ni mooss.. xD

Bueno pues creo k eso es todo jaja.. si tienen mas dudas acerca de algo.. no duden en preguntarmelo!! Mas adelantee les expondré mas cosas acrk d Tabasco k tndran k sabr!.. para entndr bn el ficc!! =D

****************************** ******************************

Lamnto informarles tmbn k…. Tnia pnsado comenzar a subir capiss diarios.. pro.. dbido a k no tnmos muchos reviews.. y k mi colaboradora c encuentra de vaksiones.. tndre k subir new cap asta k iegue a los 28 reviews mi Fic.. u.u

Que lastimaa!! Assee k si les gusta el Fic.. pliss no dudn en djar comnt!!! =D

Me retiroo!!*

Bessoss!!*


	7. Vamos a Six Flags

Y tal y como lo dijo Emmett… cuando nos giramos, vimos a un grupo de chicas corriendo en nuestra dirección y gritando como si estuviesen poseídas.

Rápidamente desaparecimos y corríamos a una velocidad que estoy segura, nadie nos podría ver.

-Edward-. Lo llamó Carlisle serenamente.- Será mejor que llames a Alice… por si las dudas, no creo que este muy enterada de esto; si fuese así nos hubiese llamado ya ¿no crees?- Edward afirmó con la cabeza y rápidamente sacó su celular de el bolsillo.

-Alice, ¿has visto algo?... ¡oh! entiendo… será mejor que nos demos prisa… si claro… nos veremos en las afueras de la carretera… no Tepito es mala idea… ¿Qué? ¿Pero como?...de acuerdo, confío en eso… Nos veremos allí entonces.

Para cuando Edward había terminado de hablar nosotros ya habíamos llegado al Zócalo donde nos esperaban Reneesme y Jake.

Me sorprendí de ver a Jake agitado y a Nessie…viendo hacia todos lados como si estuviesen buscando algo.

-Edward… ¿que sucede?, Reneesme amor ¿Estas bien?- Pregunté al ver sus rostros.

-Si mamá es solo que hace unos momentos estaba un grupo de chicas persiguiendo a Jake, y gritándole cosas, algunas obscenas, otras… que la verdad ni se que significan-. Me dijo con la clara decepción en el rostro.

-Jacob, Nessie…… Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Esme nos esperan en Six Flags démonos prisa o nos encontrarán también aquí, en el camino les explicaremos.

-Pero Edward ¿Cómo es posible que nos vayamos sin siquiera haberles dado un autógrafo a mis fans? Pobres de ellas, imagínate la decepción que sentirán cuando estén aquí y no nos encuentren-.

-Emmett, este no es momento para pensar en los demás, ¡vámonos!- Ordeno Carlisle.

Enseguida tomamos un taxi y le explicamos resumidamente a Jake y a Reneesme lo que había sucedido acerca de la multitud que nos seguía, al parecer el taxista no tenía idea de lo que hablábamos, y Edward nos hizo señas para indicar de que podíamos hablar del tema sin problemas.

-¡wow! ¿Fans, mías?- Dijo Jake impresionado.-¿Cómo es eso posible Edward? Bueno realmente no importa, lo importante es que tengo mis propia fans ¿no crees Nessie?-Aparentemente Nessie estaba realmente emocionada por el hecho de que pudieran tener "fans".

-Papá… ¿Por qué es que yo no tengo fans?-. Pregunto Nessie decepcionada por el hecho.

-¡ah¡ eso es porque aun no a salido la cuarta película Nessie, por lo tanto no saben como eres aun ni nada acerca de tu físico.- Le respondió Emmett claramente orgulloso de tener tanta información acerca del tema.

-¿Y como es que sabes eso tío? – Lo cuestionó inocentemente Reneesme.

-¡Ash!, ¡¿que acaso crees que como yo no puedo leer mentes como tu "papito" no puedo saber acerca de otras cosas?¡ ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿Crees eso acaso?- Le respondió Emmett con fingido enojo.

-Los siento tío no quise dar a entender eso, es solo que no consigo comprender como es que tu pudieras saber eso.-Confesó Nessie.

-Ok ok te perdono.- Dijo Emmett.- La verdad es que en Tepito escuche a unas niñas muy emocionadas peleándose de que era mejor si: team Edward o team Jacob y como cuando les pregunte me ignoraron un viejita de un puesto que estaba alado de mi me dijo que me contaba toda la historia si le compraba la saga completa de unos libros llamados "Crepúsculo" y la película y unos pósters y bueno, cuando terminó de contarme la viejita esa la historia, vi unos muñequitos de acción de tu mamá y tu papá y pues los compré… y como seguí caminando encontré más cosas y también las compre ¿ves?-Emmett sacó unas ruedas de metal con una especie de broche en la parte de atrás y tenían como una fotografía incrustada en el otro lado.

Edward se le quedó viendo raro al objeto que mantenía Emmett en sus manos.

-¡Mira papá… eres tu¡- Le dijo Reneesme emocionada.

-Si Edward, te lo dije hay un montón de cosas en Tepito y miren también encontré pins míos.-Contestó Emmett extrañamente emocionado.

-¿Pins? ¿Y eso que es Emmett?- Preguntó Carlisle interesado.

-Pues son unos botones que se pueden poner en la ropa y encontré de todos, la señora que me los vendió me dijo que siempre la surten de diferentes.

-¿La surten?-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.-Emmett ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¡eh! ¿Darme cuenta, de que?- Le respondió con confusión.

-Es robado Emmett, todo lo que hay en ese lugar es robado, por eso es que es tan "interesante" ¿no es así Nessie?- Dijo Edward en tono de burla.

-Jeje… este de… pues si- Contestó Reneesme algo nerviosa.

ó Carlisle.-¿En dónde exactamente nos encontraremos con Alice?-.

-Allí.- Edward le señaló unos juegos mecánicos inmensos que se encontraban hasta el fondo de lo que parecía ser un parque.-Aquí está bien gracias.-Le indicó al taxista.

Nos bajamos y fuimos en busca de Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Jasper. Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás y Alice se puso a dar saltos de emoción, a lo que Edward rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté.

-No es nada, Alice piensa "divertirse un poco", es todo.- Me contestó torciendo la boca en un claro gesto de disgusto.

-Oh.-fue todo lo que acerté a decir. No me quería imaginar a que clase de diversión se refería Alice.

-¡Hasta que llegan! Tengo rato esperándolos.- Se quejaba Alice mientras hacia pucheros.

-Tuvimos unos contratiempos, ¿Qué sucedió Alice? ¿Por qué no nos advertiste?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Pues es que… no vi nada, imagino que fue porque nada estaba planeado, no pasó nada sino hasta después cuando Edward me habló y nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos aquí y después vi que se dirigían hacia nosotros, es todo. Pero… ¿no se les hace raro todo esto de que alguien haya escrito todo tal y como ha sucedido?-Lanzó Alice la pregunta al aire.

-No, no tiene nada de ó Edward en un tono agresivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Carlisle

-A que no es casualidad que hayan libros cosas y hasta películas refiriéndose a nuestro "estilo de vida" alguien a estado divagado por nuestros rumbos, al parecer alguien con un don…diferente.

-¿Don diferente? ¡ja!– Se burló Rosalie

-¿Qué don Edward?-pregunté entendiendo nada de esto aún.

-Por lo que e escuchado, el de invadir sueños, ¿cierto Alice?- Alice estaba teniendo una visión al parecer, ya que tenia la mirada perdida como de costumbre cuando alguna visión se hacía presente; sumándole a esto que Edward la veía de manera curiosa.

Repentinamente Alice recobró la compostura y Edward y ella se veían de manera confusa.

-¿Ruby? No entiendo, ¿Con que intención? ¿Ganar dinero? –Preguntaba Edward aparentemente a Alice aunque esta no emitiera sonido alguno.

-¡¿Quién es Ruby y que tiene que ver con todo esto que está ocurriendo?!- Preguntó Rosalie dirigiéndose hacia Alice; enfadada por no ser parte de la conversación "privada" que estaba teniendo con Edward.

-Vampira.- Contestó Alice aún viendo hacia otro lado.

-Viene hacia acá.- Advirtió Edward.

* * *

**_OH DECPCION!!!* u.u no es posible que no se hayan podido llenar ni los 28 Reviews.. tan mala es la istoria? aww.. solo lo subo xk ia lo tnia listo dsd ac mucho,..=(_**

**_ grazias por dar su opinion... me acgure de crear un nuevo personaje y que les de la ayudadita q ncsitan.. grazz x su aportacion!! =D por cierto, si esto sigue ase de vacio cuando lleguemos a los ocho capis.. emos decidido que mejor descontinuaremos la istory.. y comnzarmos otra!! ( que mal! =( _**

**_ase k ia sabn.. si kierne k siga plis... dejen reviews prntoo!!*_**

**_besos!! pliss!! dejen coment!!! =D _**


	8. Nota Autora IMPOORTANTE :

Hola chicas mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, sucede que hubo una serie de problemas con el Fic y habíamos optado por descontinuarlo, pero debido a los últimos reviews que han llegado e decidido por lo menos terminarlo ( aunque sea corta la historia ) pero que no quede inconclusa, en fin por una serie de eventos que han ocurrido sólo continuará escribiendo ( su servidora Irene) osea queda toda la historia en mis manos ( lo cual me da un pánico total) ya que casi todas las ideas las aportaba mi compañera =S .

En fin intentaré que quede lo mejor posible la historia y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida porque en fin, la historia es para ustedes =)

Bueno y a las que deseen agregarme: que conste que he querido agregar a las que me dejan su correo pero no puedo… creo que han escrito mal el correo o algo así en fin… Besos y esperen muy pronto el próximo capítulo.

Chaoitoo!* =D

Ate. Irene


End file.
